


Champagne

by ML_Fox



Series: Colour Story [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Drunkenness, Emotional, Existentialism, F/M, Friendship, Hope, Hugs, I Love V | Kim Jihyun, Intimacy, Love, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Third Person, POV V | Kim Jihyun, Romance, Romantic Fluff, V | Kim Jihyun Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_Fox/pseuds/ML_Fox
Summary: Final prompt ofJihyun Week: Birthday“You are a miracle, Kim Jihyun.”It's Jihyun's first birthday after his return. To celebrate, the members throw a charity party for him. As the after-party rages on, he steps out to get some rest. His beloved, Lux, joins him. A romantic moment follows, making him grateful for his existence in the universe.Note: This is not an entry to the Jihyun Week event. I'm bascially just trying to finish this series off.
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: Colour Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Champagne

Out on the balcony, Jihyun sits on one of the chairs.

Behind him, through the glass doors, the after-party is in full swing. It is past midnight; the party guests have left hours ago. The members, however, are keen to keep the good mood going… as well as finish every single bottle of alcohol supplied. Jihyun smiles at Hyun’s voice—clear, soulful, and smooth. The musical actor sings one Broadway song after another. Enthusiastic cheers greet every powerful note he belts out; there’s always one that’s the loudest out of all of them. Undoubtedly, they belong to Jaehee.

With a deep sigh, Jihyun lets the exhaustion of the day wash over him. His time away had eroded some of his stamina. Before, he would’ve remained inside and continued to enjoy the festivities. Now… he feels like an empty gas tank. A refuel is what he needs. After some time to himself he should be ready to head back. Although… he feels a little guilty for ducking out. After all, the members worked so hard to organise this party for his homecoming _and_ his birthday…

And Lux…

Jihyun smiles.

Lux, his beloved, worked especially hard. From caring for the guests to the logistics, she exerted all her effort. Jihyun feels a surge of pride for her. On the outside, party planning seems simple, but it is an involved affair. Today, from the moment she arrived, Lux had not stopped working. Even in the days leading to… she divided her time equally between her job and being the party coordinator. After all that, she still found time for him. It was exhausting work, but she never dropped her smile or dimmed her cheerfulness. Calling her an inspiration is an understatement.

As he left for some solitude he found her having fun with the kids, messing around with the helium balloons. It was his intention to bring her along with him, to spend time alone, but he decided to leave her be. After everything that had happened, out of everyone in this place, she’s the one who deserves to have the most fun.

Relaxing against the chair, Jihyun crosses his legs and taps his foot in time with the music. He tips up his head, gazing at the star-speckled sky. This moment feels romantic thanks to Hyun singing in the background. How he wishes his beloved is beside him. The night has its own serenade of the wind and cries of nocturnal creatures. Somehow, it harmonises with the melodies coming from inside.

At this time, Seoul is in slumber, but the city remains alight. The sky is an inky expanse of midnight blue, occasionally glittering with stars. How fortunate that he can still make out some constellations. During his travels, he had the chance to glimpse the Milky Way. The tapestry of the night was so dense with stars that it brought tears to his eyes. They were beautiful, those places… even transcendent. However, it’s not as comforting as the sparse skies here.

It really does feel good to be home.

“Kim Jihyun!”

The sound of heels clicking across the floor alerts him. Before he can do anything a pair of arms appear from behind him. They close around his shoulders and hold him tight against the back of the chair. Suddenly, something warm nuzzles against the side of his neck. A wet, open-mouthed kiss presses into his sensitive skin, making him gasp.

“Lux,” he breathes, clearing his throat. “Darling…”

“You’re here!” she cries, voice muffled. “I’m so relieved!”

“Of course I’m here, my love…”

Jihyun brings his hand up, gently petting her hair as he kisses the side of her head. His beloved tightens her hold. Whining, she presses her face harder against him. Concern wells up within him as he hears the unmistakable sound of her sniffling. He rubs her arms with his other hand, attempting to console her. The desire to help her overwhelms him, but he doesn’t know where to start.

“What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“I thought you left!” she exclaims. “I panicked!”

“Me? Leave? I wouldn’t dare.” He kisses her again. “Not without you.”

“Aw, you are _so_ nice!”

Lux presses close to him, as if she’s trying to eliminate as much space as possible. Jihyun sucks in a breath, shivers running throughout his body as she brushes against a sensitive spot. Lips pressing hard together, he turns his face away to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks. Then, he closes his eyes as every muscle in his body tenses. She’s moving her mouth, now caressing that very same spot again and again.

It takes him seconds to realise she’s actually talking…

Or… well, rambling…

“… Nicest, kindest, goodest man I’ve ever known. Like you’re _sooo_ nice! Really nice! Like, super nice! You’re kinder than the kindest person on earth! You are so good it really drives me crazy! I just want to put you in my pocket and cherish you!"

Her words, passionate and half-wailed, make his face burn hotter. Eyes wide, he turns to her. At the same time, she lifts her head and looks at him. In that moment, everything makes sense. She’s dazed. Her face is a bright, traffic light red. There’s also a distinct glassiness in her eyes—the classic look of someone who had one too many drinks. Yet, the tears clinging to her lashes are real… so are her words.

If they are born out of drunkenness then he’s relieved…

“Thank you,” he says, chuckling. “I appreciate that very much.”

It seems his words touch Lux. Tears well in her eyes, but they don’t fall. Her lower lip trembles as she sobs. Then, making a happy noise, she squeezes her cheek against his. Jihyun chortles, wincing slightly when she rubs against his face with force. He caresses her arms again, this time with affection.

“You are _so_ cute!” she nearly squeals. “So nice! So cute! So—whoa!”

“Watch out!”

The chair almost topples as Lux loses her balance, stumbling with a giggle. Jihyun plants his feet on the floor to steady them. At the same time, he holds onto her arms to keep her from falling. He waits for her to straighten, keeping his hold firm, but not so tight that it hurts her. Once he’s certain that she’s no longer in danger, he takes her hands and guides her to the chair next to him.

“Sit down, darling,” he says. “You’ll be more comfortable—!”

Lux plops on his lap, knocking the air out of him.

“You’re right,” she laughs. “This is definitely—!”

Lux yelps as Jihyun wraps one arm around her back and the other under her knees. In one, smooth motion he pulls her tight against him. This causes the hem of her dress to hike dangerously high up. So, he pulls it down to cover her thighs, smiling mysteriously when Lux faces him in shock. It could be the dim light, but somehow her face looks redder. The colour calls for his caress, but he restrains himself.

“Is this okay?” he says. “I have to ensure you’re seated properly.”

“I… yes…”

His beloved seems to be in a stupor. Jihyun seizes the chance to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tight against him.

“This is so you don’t slip off,” he explains.

His beloved doesn't say a word. Jihyun regards her, wondering if he's gone too far. Then, to his surprise, she loops her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. She knocks the air out of him a second time. Still, he's happy to return the gesture. The tempo of his heartbeat picks up at their closeness. He can feel every rise and fall of her chest, the warmth of her breath over his ear.

“You are _so_ thoughtful!” she wails. “I really, _really_ like you!”

The words set his poor cheeks, which have never recovered, aflame.

How has he not spontaneously combusted yet?

Still, he smiles. “You’re more thoughtful than me—”

“No!”

Lux pushes away from him. Then, using both hands, she squeezes his cheeks together. With a little pressure, she coaxes him to look up at her. Jihyun blinks, eyes wide in wonder. His beloved has a petulant expression on her face. Added with a rather pronounced pout, she looks quite youthful and innocent. His heart twinges, a strange sensation of pleasure and pain mixed together. Right now she's... _utterly_ adorable. Of course, she's always cute, but in that moment... she's more so—in a way that words cannot describe. He feels it within himself, the way his chest feels tight like it's on the verge of exploding. It flusters him; he doesn't know what to do.

Oh… well, no…

He does know… what he _wants_ to do…

To kiss the pout from her lips…

That’s his desire.

Before he can act on it, though, Lux leans in until their noses brush together.

“Don’t argue,” she scolds, narrowing her eyes.

“My love—”

“Don’t argue.”

“Okay,” Jihyun chuckles. “I won’t… thank you very much.”

Giggling, she beams. She relaxes her hold, now cupping his cheeks and caressing them with her thumbs.

“Good boy,” she says. “I’ll give you a reward.”

Jihyun feigns a look of surprise and points at himself.

“Me?”

“Yes! What do you want?”

Humming loudly, he tilts his head and looks to the sky. Though he wants to play along, he desires no reward from her. His beloved is no object or possession, yet she is the best reward he can ever hope for. With her in his life, it’s impossible to ask for anything more. As he gazes back at her, smiling at her cute expression, his eyes dart to her lips. An idea occurs to him.

“A kiss, then,” he says.

She frowns. “What? That’s it?”

He holds onto her hands and leans into her touch.

“Darling,” he murmurs. “Your kiss is all the reward I ever want.”

Lux’s eyes widen before she snorts and giggles. “Kim Jihyun…”

“Yes, my love?”

“The way you talk sometimes… you’re like Prince Charming.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he chuckles.

“Absolutely, it is,” she says, deadpan. “I get shy when you do that and I have to work up the nerve to do things. Do you _know_ how hard it is? To want to kiss someone, but also feeling all embarrassed about it? It is _hard_ , Kim Jihyun—super hard.”

She’s being honest again. Now, she’s got him feeling shy himself. Still, he continues to gaze at her, unwilling to miss even a second of this. He waits for her, heart fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. Then, she leans in closer. Instinctively, he closes his eyes. To his surprise, he receives a big kiss on his cheek instead. Opening his eyes, Jihyun catches a glimpse of Lux’s lashes as she leans in again, this time kissing his other cheek. When she presses another on the tip of his nose he can’t help grinning.

“Lux,” he chastises, playful. “This is not what I meant.”

“Oh, dear,” she says innocently, kissing his temples. “I’m _so_ sorry. I thought this is what you want—you said you wanted kisses, right? I’m giving you kisses… what kind of kiss did you mean?”

His beloved kisses his forehead. Then she peppers a few more on his face before venturing down along his jaw... and then underneath. Jihyun shivers when she reaches his neck. This game has become dangerous. Her teasing pecks provoke a desire within him—one that is inappropriate to act on a balcony, in the open, with their friends having oblivious fun a short distance away. He takes her wrists, pulling her towards him. Without missing a beat, he presses their lips together. In his hands she stills with a gasp, delighting him.

"Kim Jihyun," she mumbles after he pulls away. "You _are_ sneaky."

"Oh, yes," he quips. "But I'm not sorry."

"Good."

They lean towards each other, sharing in their amusement and joy. Jihyun brings her hands to his lips, returning her kisses by pressing a few across her knuckles. Then, he reaches up to brush stray strands of hair away from her face, cupping and caressing her cheek. This sort of playfulness is something they haven't explored together before. He finds himself enjoying every detail of this moment. Not that he’ll ever be glad of her intoxication, but right this moment a small part of him is glad that she’s drunk. Otherwise, he wouldn’t see this side of her.

“I must say,” he whispers, “you are cute drunk.”

His beloved makes a noise of disapproval.

“I’m _not_ drunk, Kim Jihyun,” she says. “I’m _tipsy_ —there’s a difference.”

There it is again, that petulant expression. It makes laughter bubble up from his chest and spill from his lips. The outrage that she shows him next makes him laugh more. But he can see it. Lux is serious about him understanding the specifications of her current state. Clearing his throat, he nods, schooling his expression to that of contrition.

“I’m sorry, darling,” he says. “Of course you are.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

He blinks at the sudden change in subject, but takes it in stride.

“A secret?”

“Yeah—no one knows about it… but I think it’s okay to tell you.”

With a smile, he sits back to get a proper look at her. He winds his arms around her waist again, holding her close as she leans against him with her hands on his chest.

“I’d love to know,” he says. “Please tell me.”

Lux grins. “I know my constellations.”

He chuckles. “Do you? Would you like to name some for me?”

“Yes!”

She turns to the skies. Jihyun tightens his hold around her, keeping her snug against him. With his smile widening, he perches his chin on her shoulder and leans his head against hers. She lifts one hand and points. He follows her finger with his gaze as she traces a wide 'M' shape between almost invisible stars.

“There’s… Cassiopeia,” she says.

Jihyun closes his eyes for a second, heart swelling with affection. This tone... he recognises it. He heard it just the once, when he visited her at her work. It's gentle, soothing... perfect for educating and guiding inquisitive minds. Opening his eyes, he squeezes her as she continues to trace the shapes and give name to them.

“On the top right is Cepheus. Below are bits of Andromeda… and then to the left is Perseus…”

She lowers her hand and smiles at him.

“Cool, right?”

“Very cool,” he says, snuggling against her cheek. “My astronomer.”

Lux giggles, leaning her full weight against him. Silence falls between them as they immerse in this moment, wrapped in each other. As they watch the night sky the festivities continue behind them. Jihyun laces his fingers with Lux. Behind them, through the doors, are the noise of life. Shining beyond the balcony are the city lights, Seoul's very own stars. Surrounding him, giving him warmth, is his beloved—his heart, his angel.

This is it, he concludes.

Happiness.

Peace.

This is the culmination of those two years... of the trials that befell them in the years prior. This is what they fought for—what he worked so hard for. In the future, when these moments happen upon him again and again... he won't stain it with darkness. He'll be present, appreciative that he's alive to experience such wonderful things.

“You know how stars make up the constellations?”

Jihyun smiles at Lux’s voice, squeezing her gently.

“Yes.”

His beloved takes a deep breath.

"Those stars... the elements made them. _Ancient_ elements, born from the core of an explosion that existed from nothing. When it happened they flew across the vast emptiness of space. It took _a lot_ of years, but eventually, they came together to create... _everything._ From the constellations, galaxies, planets... to the oceans, mountains animals... even little things like paintbrushes, pianos... and then, of course, people like teachers, artists, kings... they're all made of the same stardust."

Jihyun listens as she speaks, enthralled by her words.

"Eventually, they came together to make _you_. It started billions of years ago when they created the earth... and everything it needed to make us. Somehow they made it so that on one specific day, on a specific time, to two specific parents... you were born. The universe, with its ancient stardust, made a place for you."

A lump forms in Jihyun’s throat as a contemplative chuckle escapes Lux's lips.

"What are the chances, right?" she continues. "For everything to be in the perfect place and time for you to exist—well, it's miraculous. You are a miracle, Kim Jihyun. There's no one like you; you're unique in every way. The stardust that created me is the same that created you, but... different, combined in one of the trillion other ways. There's only one you... and there will never be another."

Then, she turns to face him. His eyes widen. She’s smiling… but it’s so gentle, so tender that it takes his breath away. His chest twinges at the sight, painfully making him aware of just _how much_ —how much he loves her. There's clarity in her eyes now. What she had said was no longer a ramble, but something that came from deep within her soul. The corners of his eyes feel wet; at the same time, hers begin to glisten.

“Lux…”

She leans forward until her forehead rests against his. She places her hands on either side of his face. She caresses with her thumbs, bringing forth emotions that threaten to overwhelm him. They're doing so right now, pushing at his throat and stinging the backs of his eyes. Swallowing hard, he gazes into her eyes.

"I guess with that longwinded speech," she says with a soft chuckle, "what I'm trying to say is that I am so, _so_ glad that it's _your_ birthday today. I'm glad you're born on this date all those years ago."

His lower lip trembles.

“I’m glad you’re here and alive,” she continues. “If you were gone… it would have been a loss… it would have been a waste…"

With that, tears finally escape from the corners of his eyes. The desire to be closer to her crashes over him. He draws her to him. His beloved wraps her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly as he moulds her against his body. A quiet sniffle escapes him as he pets the back of her head. What can he do for her? She has given him so much, but he has nothing that can ever repay it all. There is nothing of his that's worth her warm, selfless love. Even now... he's still uncertain whether he deserves something so precious. Yet, without a doubt, he's blessed for receiving it. This is a part of her that can hurt so easily... yet she gives it to him completely, with vulnerability. To him, who had hurt her before.

He doesn't want to hurt her ever again.

And because he loves her too... he doesn't want to reject this anymore.

“I’m so happy,” he whispers, closing his eyes as a few more teardrops fall. “I’m glad I’m alive. I don’t regret being here—with you, sharing this moment, hearing you say such words… receiving your love. I’m thankful that I’m with you… and my friends who care so much for me. What a blessing that impossible explosion was. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here—you wouldn't... our friends wouldn't... we wouldn't be together like this... I wouldn’t have known such happiness…”

She laughs, joyous, sniffling and sobbing in between. “Good boy.”

Smiling, he kisses the shell of her ear as she ruffles his hair a bit.

“You’re very, _very_ good— _wow_ ,” she says, surprised. “Your hair is soft—like, _really_ , stupid soft. It’s softer than down feathers—no, wait, softer than rabbit fur! And rabbit fur is _so_ soft!”

“Ah,” he chuckles at her abrupt change in subject again. “Is it really?”

“Yes!"

Lux ruffles his hair purposefully now, fingers running through the locks. Jihyun breathes deep, taking in fresh air and the perfumed scent of his beloved. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the way her curious gestures soothe him. After kissing her ear again, he relaxes against the chair as she continues to comb through his scalp.

“You have to tell me what conditioner you use,” she says.

He laughs. “You’re _really_ cute drunk—”

“Kim Jihyun, what did I say?”

“Forgive me, my love— _tipsy_.”

“That’s right—ah!”

Jihyun jumps at his beloved’s loud outburst.

“Han Jumin!” Lux calls.

Jumin? Jihyun straightens and looks over the back of the chair. True enough, his best friend stands before the door, carrying a gift bag. Jumin stares at them with an impassive expression. For one whole minute, a rather strange silence falls between them. Then, without a word, Jumin turns on his heels and starts to walk back to the door. Unsurprised, Jihyun chuckles.

“Jumin—”

“Han Jumin, don’t run away!”

At Lux’s command, Jumin stops. He faces them again.

“Come here, come here!” she continues. “Help me up!”

“Oh, be careful, darling.”

Lux beckons Jumin with a wave of her hand and he approaches. Jihyun scoots forward, giving his beloved plenty of space as she wiggles around in an attempt to hop off. Jumin stops beside the chair in time, sticking out his hand for Lux to take as she gets off. Jihyun takes her other hand, helping steady her as she stands straight. With a loud word of thanks to both of them, she smooths down her dress.

“Are you going back?” Jihyun says, standing too.

“Yes.”

"Then, let me help you.”

"Okay,” she giggles. “But first—you, sit.”

Turning to Jumin, Lux reaches up, rising on her toes to hold onto his shoulders. The differences in their heights, for some reason, makes Jihyun want to laugh. He bites his lip to keep from making an unnecessary fuss. Instead, he keeps a watchful eye on his beloved, making sure that she doesn't stumble or hurt herself. She guides Jumin to the chair next to the one Jihyun previously occupied.

“Mr Best Friend,” she says. “Keep this wonderful man company, okay?”

“You’re drunk,” Jumin retorts flatly.

“Tipsy,” Jihyun corrects, smiling back at Lux when she beams at him.

“Also,” she says, “I’ve sobered up a little—watch.”

Now turning to Jihyun, Lux takes his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Jihyun shares a glance with Jumin, chuckling when she leads him to the doors. It should be the other way around, with him leading and helping her in case of accidents. But, somehow, as his beloved says, she seems to have sobered up. At the very least she's walking as steadily as any other sober person does. When they reach the doors they stop. Lux glances at Jumin, raising her brows. After a second or two of staring, Jumin turns his head away, but Jihyun catches one corner of his lips quirking up. Smiling, Jihyun turns to Lux as she faces him again.

“I’ll keep an eye on everyone,” she says, squeezing his hand.

“Please take care,” he says.

“I will.”

“And… perhaps it’s best to stop drinking…”

She giggles. “Don’t worry; I drank my last before I went to you.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Lux lifts their intertwined hands. A blush spreads across Jihyun’s face as she kisses his palm. With a parting smile, she turns to leave, but he finds himself unable to let go. She stops, turning back to him with a questioning look.

“Jihyun?”

He smiles at her.

"May I ask for one more kiss?”

She bites her lip with a chuckle. Even so, she closes the distance between them.

“You have to duck down a little,” she says.

He obeys, leaning towards her. Smiling, she rises on her toes and kisses him. He brings his hand to her cheek, caressing her. Carefully, he deepens the kiss. She clings to him, bringing their hands to her chest. The mad fluttering of her heart imprints itself on his skin. They immerse into this moment as they continue to kiss. Together, they share in this glorious miracle of existence, of being together.

“Happy birthday,” she murmurs after pulling away.

He kisses her forehead. “Thank you… for everything.”

“Of course—you two enjoy.”

And with that, he lets her go. The moment she opens the doors, she unleashes the cacophonous sounds that, amazingly, continue on despite the lateness of the hour. He watches her skip to Yoosung, enveloping him in a big hug. Everyone else then piles on in a group hug. Jaehee is the last to join, needing to be dragged in by Zen. Still, she's happy to put her arm around his back. Smiling, he walks back to Jumin.

“She consumed more than ten glasses of champagne,” he says.

Jihyun blinks before chuckling. “Is that so?”

“Before that, she and Zen were having a drinking contest of some kind.”

“Ah… yes, I saw,” he sighs lovingly. “Amazing, isn’t she?”

“Not as amazing as her ability to remain coherent after all that.”

"Yes, that too.”

“Now, I feel comfortable gifting her more than two bottles of wine.”

“… By that you mean you’ve been holding back before…?”

"If she cannot hold her alcohol then it is likely that she doesn't drink recreationally, yes?" Jumin says, opening the gift bag and producing two wine glasses. “If that is the case then giving more than two bottles will be a waste.”

“Right,” Jihyun chuckles. “Of course.”

“Anyway, enough about that.”

Jihyun watches as Jumin then produces a widely flared wine bottle. A glimpse of the parchment-coloured label brings a surprised smile to his face. Jumin remembers. A memory comes to him—ancient history now, but still… pleasant. They were in France… the three of them. He and Jumin sought out this specific bottle and upon finding it gazed at it with longing. Jumin wanted to buy it and drink it together... but for Jihyun it was so special that he wanted to consume it at a special event…

Like, say, during a certain wedding reception…

As it turns out fate has different plans for him.

 _Better_ plans.

“I thought we were saving this for a special occasion?” he says anyway.

“An occasion cancelled due to deceitful circumstances,” Jumin says flatly. “And what more special than your birthday? Your return and well-being? You finding the happiness that always eluded you in the past?”

“Still… it’s no wedding,” Jihyun jokes.

“No, it is not,” Jumin agrees, popping the cork.

“But…?”

“Against the day that marks your coming into existence? It does not compare, Jihyun.”

Taken aback, he can’t help grinning at Jumin’s candidness. First Lux and then him… there must be something special about this particular birthday. The two people he loves most in this universe can’t help their honesty. He decides to accept the luxurious gift, resuming his seat and watching as Jumin pours the wine into the glasses. With a word of thanks, he takes the one Jumin offers him. Together, they clink their glasses in silent cheers before drinking.

The taste of the wine dances on his tongue; Jihyun breathes deep to savour it. _Unicorn Wine…_ that’s what people call it. The moment the first drop hits his palate he understands why. This must be what the mythical nectar of the gods taste like. It’s bold, smooth, dry, and acidic—truly an explosion of flavour and texture. There is no other wine in the world that tastes like this… Jihyun thinks back to his beloved’s words with a smile. And then underneath… a faint hum of sweetness that makes everything vibrate. It’s uncharacteristic, not belonging to the wine… rather it’s born out of this moment—this _special_ moment.

And it fits. Somehow.

He glances at Jumin and meets his eyes. They smile at each other.

“Happy birthday, my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr | FF.net
> 
> 1\. Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> 2\. I am finally finished! There is still a bonus prompt, which I haven't decided whether I'm going to do yet. For now, I consider this series done and dusted! Thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed, and commented on these works of mine. I love Jihyun so I wanna share that love in one of the few things I know how to do. I'm grateful to everyone who decided to give my stories a look!
> 
> 3\. The wine Jumin gifted Jihyun is [this](https://www.vivino.com/domaine-de-la-romanee-conti-la-tache-grand-cru/w/83911?year=2000), which is priced at a whopping $8, 999. Like dude lmao. Then one of the reviews call it unicorn wine. I don't know if this is even the most expensive wine in the world, probably not, but this is top two in the [Forbes list of the World's Best 30 Wines](https://www.forbes.com/sites/eustaciahuen/2019/03/25/wine-3/?sh=12c4c62950ed).
> 
> Aaand that is it, everyone! Thank you for reading and enjoying. As always, I welcome feedback of any kind! I hope you all have a safe New Year! Stay healthy!


End file.
